


Almost There (So Baby Don't Stop What You're Doing)

by perfectionlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom Louis, Lapdance, Louis in Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Harry, Top Harry, i guess?? idk i really dont know how to tag things, im going to hell, louis also wears heels, oh and louis wears a thong, theres a teeny tiny bit of daddy kink there, this is literally just louis fucking with harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectionlouis/pseuds/perfectionlouis
Summary: Louis grabs both of Harry's thighs and leans forward, making sure his back is arched and his arse is out. He leans towards Harry's ear and says "Sweetie, I'm about to fuck you up." He bites Harry's earlobe and drags his mouth along his cheek until he reaches his red and plump, bitten lips and gives him a sloppy kiss, biting down on his bottom lip, then walks away leaving Harry dazed and confused.or Louis gives Harry a lap dance in lace panties and red stilettos to "Skin" by Rihanna





	Almost There (So Baby Don't Stop What You're Doing)

Louis' walking over to harry, his shiny red stilettos taking long slow strides, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. He matches his heels perfectly with a lacy red thong that he knows Harry loves.

Harry's in awe, already sweating and half hard in his jeans. He thrusts up for some friction but its useless; he's in a chair, his wrists tied to the back getting chafed by the thin rope.

Louis stands right in front of Harry. "Look at you, baby. Already so fucked out and I haven't even touched you yet." Louis smirks when Harry subconsciously sticks his tongue out and drags it along his mouth, almost as though he wishes for his tongue to reach Louis' mouth. Louis bites his own lips, loving the way Harry's already wrecked. "You ready for the show, baby?" Louis says as he gently places his hand on Harry's left thigh, rubbing his thumb across the jean. Harry immediately opens his legs as wide as he can and throws his head back, biting his bottom lip.

"Please, Lou. Please, I need you, god."

Louis smiles at Harry's pleads.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Harry darling, you know you're not supposed to talk right? I'm sure I've made that clear."

Harry bows his head down as if to apologize. "I'll let it slide this time, but only because you've been a good boy so far. So good to me." Harry's ears perk up at the praise.

Louis grabs both of Harry's thighs and leans forward, making sure his back is arched and his arse is out. He leans towards Harry's ear and says "Sweetie, I'm about to fuck you up." He bites Harry's earlobe and drags his mouth along his cheek until he reaches his red and plump, bitten lips and gives him a sloppy kiss, biting down on his bottom lip, then walks away leaving Harry dazed and confused.

Louis comes back a few moments later with an iPod. He inserts it into the dock adapter and presses play.

As soon as Harry hears the first notes to Rihanna's "Skin" he knows he's screwed. Louis walks towards Harry and what the fuck? When did he have time to put makeup on?

Louis finally reaches Harry and straddles his legs while Rihanna sings "Don't want it to clash with my body screaming out", Louis lip syncs along while he grinds down on his boyfriend's hard on. Harry whimpers and pulls on the restraints. Louis continues to lip sync "Know you're feeling it, huh? Know you're liking it, huh?" Louis grabs Harry's cock and smirks, knowing he's been rock hard for a while now.

"So why you standing over there with your clothes on, baby strip down for me go and take 'em off." Louis rips the buttons off from Harry's shirt in one go. Louis drags his fingers along Harry's smooth skin, pinching a nipple just because he loves the way Harry's eyes get misty when he plays with them. Louis leans forward and takes the nub into his mouth, licking around the nipple, biting on the nub gently, then sucking on it. Harry throws his head back and moans like a fucking porn star. Louis pops off and rubs the nipple with his thumb then stands up.

He turns around and now is when Harry notices Louis' wearing a fucking _thong_ , the red complimenting his tan skin so beautifully. Harry wants to reach out and touch so badly but those restraints are really testing him now. 

Louis bends forward and fuck, his hole is pink and puckering, almost as though Louis already prepped himself. "Softer than a mother, boy I know you wanna touch". Louis spanks his left bum cheek and shake his arse for good measures.

"And now you want it like" Louis sinks down on Harry's legs once more, this time in a reverse cowgirl position. "Want you to feel it now." Louis reaches behind him and grabs Harry's curls, pulling his head forward so his lips are attached to his neck. Louis grinds his arse down onto Harry's jean-covered cock and decides it's not enough.

As the chorus arrives, Louis turns back around and drops to his knees. He grabs Harry's thighs again and bounces up down, mimicking him bouncing on a cock. Louis' eyes are staring intently at Harry, Harry's eyes staring right back but a little more glassy-eyed.

"No jeans, take 'em off. Wanna feel your skin." Louis yanks Harry's jeans and boxers clean from his legs and throws them somewhere on the ground.

Harry groans at the sudden cool breeze against his cock and the sweet release from his tight jeans. Louis sees Harry's stiff cock against his stomach, leaking precome and it's as though it's the most beautiful thing he's seen because he can't take his eyes off of it, licking his lips in the process. Louis lunges forward and grabs Harry's cock, pumping it and spreading the precome around his shaft.

Louis wastes no time in sinking his mouth down on his huge cock, both boys moaning loudly. As Louis pumps down, rings of red appear on Harry's cock and he's confused but then remembers Louis put on red lipstick and _fuck_ he could just come right now. Harry's hips stutter, hitting the back of Louis' throat and making Louis look up and wow that was a mistake. 

Louis' eyes are misty, his eyelashes wet but covered in mascara, which makes his blue eyes pop and yeah, Harry's gonna come soon.

Louis pops off of Harry's cock just to spit on it, eyes on Harry's, and pumps his now slick cock slowly. Louis licks the tip of Harry's cock then suckles on it, making him seem innocent although it was very much the opposite. He sinks down on Harry once more and pops off again, this time holding his cock and slapping it against his blush covered cheeks. "Love your cock so much, daddy" Louis says. "Cant' wait to get it in me."

Louis turns around and backs up against Harry. He grabs Harry's cock and drags it along his hole, teasing Harry along with himself, but it's worth turning around and seeing Harry's pleading face. He sinks down on Harry's cock and wastes no time in bouncing. 

So Harry was right. Louis did prep himself before this, fuck.

The music is drowned out by the both of them now. Rihanna singing "You a beast oh, you know that I like that", while Harry thrusts up, meeting Louis grinding down on him. Louis soon gets tired and lets Harry fuck him, thrusting up even though he can't use his hands to hold Louis' hips down, he's determined to make his boy feel good.

They're both sweating minutes later, skin stuck to each other. Harry can tell Louis' tired, but he's still grinding down slowly in figure eights. Louis reaches back to grab Harry's curls again and turns his head around to kiss him. It's a languid, sloppy kiss but Harry wouldn't want it any other way. He realizes Louis must've put the song on repeat cause Rihanna is still singing the chorus.

Harry needs Louis to reach his orgasm and his own too, so he asks Louis if he could slightly lift his body up. Louis doesn't reprimand Harry for speaking because he's way too tired and complies. Harry fucks into Louis like it's his last time. Louis screams when Harry finds his prostate, sobbing and wanting to come already.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good" Harry says and Louis whimpers. 

They both come. Louis unties the rope on Harry's wrists and Harry carries Louis to the bed. Rihanna's "Your skin, oohhh, your skin" slowly fading out in the background as they hold each other.


End file.
